In the general prior art, tool magazines for receiving a plurality of tools on a machine tool are known, on which magazines, tool-holding tool tapers, such as hollow shaft tapers or steep tapers are received in respective tool holders attached to the tool magazine. It is necessary here to lock the tool tapers in the tool holders and to unlock them to unload or load the tool magazine.
Known locking mechanisms are configured here in such a way that a locking gripping portion locks the tool tapers on the gripper groove at the front. The problem occurs here that tool changer grippers and loading or unloading grippers also engage on the gripper groove of the tool tapers in order to remove the unlocked tool or the unlocked tool taper from the tool holder. Locking mechanisms of this type make the loading/unloading of the tool magazine or the execution of tool changes more difficult or delay them.